Project Summary This Training Program, Mechanisms of Hypertension and Cardiovascular Diseases, Suzanne Oparil, M.D., Program Director, offers postdoctoral training in fundamental aspects of the pathophysiology of hypertension and cardiovascular diseases and in innovative approaches to the treatment of these conditions. The Program has recently been enriched to include new training opportunities in free radical biology, vascular inflammation, atherogenesis, matrix biology, obesity/metabolism and statistical genetics, as well as counseling re-career opportunities in academia and the biotechnology/pharmaceutical industry. Our multidisciplinary faculty has expertise in molecular and cell biology, physiology, biostatistics and clinical research. Training opportunities are available in: free radical biology;statistical genetics;gene therapy;cell signaling;vascular biology, including atherogenesis and the inflammatory response to injury;molecular pathogenesis of systemic and pulmonary hypertension, cardiac hypertrophy and failure, arrhythmia and sudden death;and the pathophysiology and treatment of diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity. Each trainee is given in-depth experience in one area of research and will be exposed to other areas through seminars, conferences, and course work. Trainees will have a concentrated 2-3 year experience in laboratory research under the direction of one or more members of the training faculty. Both M.D. and Ph.D. trainees will spend at least 90% of their time in investigation, in taking relevant courses, and in attending scientific meetings. The goal of the Training Program is to prepare postdoctoral trainees for careers in both fundamental and clinical research in cardiovascular diseases. The educational experiences available to our trainees are sufficient to equip graduates of the Program with the appropriate technical skills and theoretical background to make them competitive for faculty positions in prestigious academic institutions throughout the country or in the biotechnology/pharmaceutical industry. Relevance There is a shortage of basic and clinical scientists who are trained to use cutting edge approaches to problems related to cardiovascular disease, a leading cause of death and disability in the US. Ours is the only Program in Alabama that provides highly integrated, "bench to the bedside" training in cardiovascular science for M.D. and Ph.D. prepared trainees. (End of Abstract)